Shinji Tatsumi
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }}Shinji Tatsumi (辰巳 シンジ Tatsumi Shinji) is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Ryuki in Kamen Rider Decade. History Shinji Tatsumi is a young man who worked for the Atashi Journal as its photographer alongside its top writer Ren Haguro until he left the Journal three years ago without explaining himself. Since then Shinji was distraught and felt betrayed as a result. However, when his editor Reiko Momoi is mysteriously murdered, Shinji finds Ren present at the scene. Soon after, Shinji is chosen to become Kamen Rider Ryuki, though is reluctant to join the Kamen Rider Trial that would judge the fate of the suspected murderer: Natsumi Hikari. As the trial begins, Shinji crosses paths with Yusuke Onodera and Tsukasa Kadoya, who represents Natsumi as her defense attorney. After telling them what the official sources say behind Reiko's death and admitting he feels that Natsumi's innocent, Shinji accompanies Tsukasa and Yuusuke to the crime scene to meet Kamata who confirms Ren's appearance at the Journal around Reiko's death. While Kamata and Tsukasa enter the Mirror World to fight, Shinji confronts Ren to demand what he was doing at the Atashi Journal. Once in the Mirror World, Shinji challenges Ren as he believes that Ren is the true murderer and has framed Natsumi. However, their fight is interrupted once Decade appears and challenges Knight with Ryuki watching their fight with contempt for Knight. Shinji later uses the Time Vent card Ren had acquired to reverse the flow of time, saving Reiko Momoi from murder and exposing Kamata as the murderer. Along with Decade, Shinji fights Abyss, revealing that Kamata is actually the Paradoxa Undead. Personality Initially hesistant to fight his fellow Riders, Shinji was enraged into battle by the assumption that Ren Haguro had murdered Reiko. This led him to take on a darker-style personality, and thus allowed him to battle the other Riders with more fierceness, in an attempt to prove Natsumi innocent. After the battle was over, and she was proven to be innocent, he returned to his initial viewpoint, and returned to his more cheerful persona. Forms |-|Blank= Blank * Rider Height: 190cm * Rider Weight: 90kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 3 tons ** Kicking Power: 5 tons ** Max Jump Height: 10m ** Maximum Running Speed: 45m/10s Blank Form (ブランク体 Buranku-tai) is Ryuki's default form when lacking a Contract Monster, possessing an arm-mounted Ride Visor (ライドバイザー Raido Baizā), whose sole Advent Card is a very fragile/weak weapon known as the Ride Saber (ライドセイバー Raido Seibā). It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it is enough to keep him from disintegrating in the Mirror World. |-|Default= Default * Rider Height: 190cm * Rider Weight: 90kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 10 tons ** Kicking Power: 20 tons ** Max Jump Height: 35m ** Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragredder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. |-|Survive Form= Survive Form * Rider Height: 193cm * Rider Weight: 95kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 15 tons ** Kicking Power: 25 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 45m ** Maximum running speed: 80km/h Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive (仮面ライダー龍騎サバイブ Kamen Raidā Ryūki Sabaibu) is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Rekka. In this form, Ryuki's Rider Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2m in length. |-|Final Form Ride= Ryuki Dragreder Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Ryuki to change into Ryuki Dragreder (リュウキドラグレッダー Ryūki Doragureddā). This automatically equips Ryuki with Guard Vent and Sword Vent. While the first transformation required Decade's assistance, Ryuki eventually was able to transform at will into this form. Ryuki can also shoot fireballs from his mouth in this form. Trivia *His Final Form Ride transformation bears a striking resemblance to RyuuRanger's personal mecha: Mythical Chi Beast RyuseiOh. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Good Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)